


Imagination Run Wild

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, Not sure what to say?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a pretty wild imagination and Sam doesn't know how to handle it sometimes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination Run Wild

“Oh, come on~! Why can’t we?”

“Maybe because I’m busy and I said no fifty times?”

“Reading doesn’t make you busy, it’s just wasting the time where we could already be there!”

“Get Cas or maybe Balthazar to take you instead then.”

“Cassie wanted to spend the day with Dean-o and Balthy is with his girlfriend so I only have you left. Please Sammy~?”

Sam ran his hand over his faced with a tired groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t angry or even annoyed at Gabriel – really it was his begging that was irking him so much – but more interested in reading rather than a crazy adventure with the archangel. Last time he agreed to go to some mysterious place last week, the couple had somehow ended up lost in an Australian rainforest for three days. You couldn’t blame him for not wanting to agree to another adventure so soon. 

It was always in vain though, as no matter how much he denied the archangel his so-called ‘day trips’, he always cracked sooner or later, from either exhaustion or Gabriel’s incessant chid-like whining. It was only six hours before he caved, his complaints escalating to the point where he was grouchy and snarky towards everything Sam said or did.  
Finally fed up with all of the childish remarks, Sam told him they would go to wherever it is tomorrow, if only he would ‘stop being a fucking child’ about everything. Gabriel’s head shot up with a grin and he nodded, running over to hug Sam while repeating ‘thank you Sammy’ over and over before going off to some other part of the bunker. 

As he watched the archangel disappear down the hall, Sam dropped his head onto the table. He was just really hoping that this couldn’t and wouldn’t go as bad as last time, although he still had doubts. With a groan, he slowly made his way to his room to climb into bed and quickly fall asleep, not caring too much about where Gabriel was.

Well, Gabriel’s grinning face mere centimetres above him was an interesting way to wake up in the morning, Sam concluded. Hunter reflexes kicking in, Sam quickly reacted by shoving Gabriel off of him and onto the floor. He sat up to assess for any other dangers or threats, but only found his boyfriend staring blank-faced at the ceiling, eliciting a few chuckles at the sight. There was a short glare in response, but Gabriel was soon grinning again as he climbed back up and pushed two pieces of paper in Sam’s face before dropping onto his side next to Sam.

“Those are our tickets for where we’re going! You know, whenever you decide to get dressed.” Gabriel was giggling at Sam’s bitchface until he was pushed off the bed again, this time deliberate. Sam chuckled at the ‘manly man’ yelp from Gabriel before picking up the tickets to properly read them.

Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary was a zoo, which didn’t surprise the hunter, but it was smaller than the more well-known zoos there. He looked over at Gabriel to see him grinning from ear to ear and ready to snap them there, before Sam had a thought. 

“Gabriel, why would you want to go to a zoo in Australia when you could easily snap a bunch of animals here?” It was only a suggestion and it weirded Sam out to see a blank expression on the archangel’s face before a huge grin covered it once more. When he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, Sam knew he should’ve just gone to the zoo.

The bunker had become a literal zoo. It appeared to only be animals native to Australia, so Sam hoped none of the venomous ones were included unless properly contained. There was also a new threat of koalas most likely dropping on him from the foliage-covered ceiling, so he quickly moved off the bed and accidentally knocking a Tasmanian devil off in the process. Once finished apologising to the small animal, Sam turned towards Gabriel to find him holding a small joey and wearing a weird outfit. 

“Welcome to your very own at-home zoo! I, Gabriel, will be your tour guide on this wonderful day!” He grabbed onto Sam’s sleeve and pulled the hunter out of his room and out into the hallway. While they walked throughout the bunker, new animals would appear in their path and above them. Sam couldn’t say anything as Gabriel talked, only staring in awe at all the creatures, big and small, around him.

It was a few hours after the tour ended and Sam was on a chair with a koala on his chest, feeding it eucalyptus leaves. Gabriel had gone off to check on the dingoes and confirm that no animals had been eaten when he took a quick look at the time. He would have jumped out of his seat if it hadn’t been for the koala, as it was already 4pm and Dean was meant to be back any minute. 

“Gabe! You need to get rid of these animals before Dean and Cas get back or he’ll be furious!” Sam tried to warn him, but of course he brushed it off and went back to playing with the dingoes. He knew Dean would overreact at the sight of just one dog and this is definitely a lot worse than a dog. 

“But Cassie would love them. He told me he always wanted a little Tasmanian devil,” Gabriel held up the one in his arms for emphasis, “Dean just wouldn’t let him.” 

“That’s because Dean doesn’t want animals in the bunker!”

“Then please explain why you – a moose – are allowed in the bunker?” Gabriel received a glare for that comment, but nothing else was said. Sam half-expected Crowley to show up like last time Gabriel called him a moose, but when nothing happened he dropped the thought.

Although it seemed like life felt like dicking him over today, as Dean and Cas came through the front door at that exact moment, followed by Dean yelling.

“Sam! Why are there animals all over the bunker?” Dean stormed into the library fuming, with a slightly smiling Cas in tow. Both couples were now standing on opposite sides of the room, and Dean knew who was to blame for this. He began to make his way over, fists clenched by his sides, before Sam stepped in the way. 

“Dean just calm down. All of this was my fault because I gave him the idea and it was fun! It can’t be so bad to have a few animals around, and Cas would like it right?”

“Maybe one or two would be okay. Can we please get a Tasmanian Devil Dean?” Cas looked over at Dean with a small smile, eyes lit up at the thought of getting a pet. 

“I’ll think about it Cas. Now Sam, let me get at least one punch in. I can’t exactly hurt him… Much.” Dean raised his fist the slightest to show he was ready to hit the archangel if allowed. Sam was thinking it over, knowing he could let him Gabriel if he wanted him to – he did warn him to get rid of the animals before Dean came back. He never got the chance to decide though, as one-minute Dean was in front of him and the next… There was a small, light brown cat with green eyes staring up at him.

Sam blinked, more than a few times as he stared down at the animal that resembled his brother. Looking to Cas, he had the same expression of confusion on his face as Sam, and Gabriel was snickering behind them. Rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s behaviour, Sam bent down to the cat’s level and it meowed at him. He was confused but then he finally understood what happened.

“… Dean?”

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
